1. Field
The following description relates to an optical system and a mobile device including a plurality of optical systems having different fields of view.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communications terminals often come with camera modules, enabling image capturing and video calling. As functionality of cameras in such mobile communications terminals have increased, cameras for use in mobile communications terminals need to have higher levels of resolution and performance.
Since there is a trend to miniaturize and lighten mobile communications terminals, there are limitations in realizing camera modules having high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to solve such issues, camera lenses have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and lens modules have been configured of five or more lenses to realize high levels of resolution.